


Close to Perfect

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio goes to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Perfect

Going to the mall had been strictly Conner's idea. He had muttered something about wanting to get new cleats. Ethan had agreed to go, claiming to need a new computer part that he tried to explain to them, but they hadn't understood. Kira stated that she just wanted to be dropped off at the food court, sandwiched between Sbarro's and Cinnabon, and she'd be fine.

But after they'd all done their business, matters that hadn't taken more than half an hour, they convened again at Kira's claimed table in the court, helping themselves to her breadsticks so that she finished her lunch a lot more quickly than she'd intended.

"C'mon, let's wander," Conner said.

"And by 'wander', he means cruise for girls," Kira translated.

"Hey, I'm down for that," Ethan said. Kira merely rolled her eyes and set off with them.

They strolled at a leisurely pace, occasionally pointing at things in windows or laughing at something. It was a relaxed atmosphere, but not with all the familiarity and home of being at Hayley's. Here, they had no computers for Ethan to hide behind, no guitars for Kira. Here they were just three kids, in the ultimate of high school hangouts, experiencing the fact that these were three people that normally wouldn't be hanging out. This fact was evident by the looks they would get when they came across fellow classmates. If the three were at the Cyberspace, it could be assumed that they were working on a school project or something. If they were at the mall, it meant that hell had frozen over, and these three really were friends.

"Hey, guys, check it out, a photo booth," Kira said.

"As what? A potential monster?" Ethan said, going on high alert.

Kira smirked. "No, as a photo booth. C'mon, let's go take a seat."

But as she started towards it, she noticed that they weren't following her. "Oh, come on, guys. Show a little backbone. It's just a couple of photos."

"Yeah, Conner would probably wallpaper his room with pictures of himself, if he could," Ethan cracked.

"I resent that," Conner said, but he was the first to join Kira.

They scrambled inside the tiny contraption as best they could, but it wasn't really designed to hold more than a maximum of two at a time. So Kira shoved the two boys inside.

"Ow! Hey!" Ethan said. "Conner, could you possibly give me some breathing room?"

"Dude, take a chill," Conner said.

Snapshot: the two boys facing each other, mouths frozen forever in open arguing positions, with the slightest hint of smiles; Conner invading the shot more, but Ethan not falling back.

Smiling, Kira tugged Conner out of the booth so that she could take his place. She slung an arm around Ethan's shoulders. "Aw, Kira, I didn't know you cared!" he joked, and she giggled.

Snapshot: Ethan grinning widely, Kira leaning forward and laughing.

"Hey, hey, my turn!" Conner said, and Ethan clamored out of the booth as Kira slid over to take his place. The opening wasn't large enough for both boys to fit through, so Conner turned sideways to squeeze in, and tripped over Ethan's leg. He stumbled inside, and Kira, laughing slightly, reached over to help him.

Snapshot: Kira and Conner sharing a glance, smiling.

"Hey, group shot, group shot!" Ethan said, clamoring back in the booth. He raised his left forearm, with his bracelet. The other two followed suit.

Snapshot: three arms taking up most of the frame, hands curled into fists, with three blurry owners in the back. Skin darkening as it moves from left to right: a pale and shapely arm, a tanned and muscular arm, a thick cocoa-colored arm, all sporting identical silver bracelets with color-coded gems.

Snapshot: Kira and Conner on the bench, Ethan squatting in the middle in front of them. All three are crammed into the booth, leaning in together, touching in one way or another, and grinning broadly.

They got three copies and stuffed them in their bags. The impromptu photo shoot was never mentioned again in their many years together, but if you went into any of the teenagers' bedrooms, the small strips were prominently displayed. On Kira's vanity, tucked into her mirror at the corner. Taped to the side of Ethan's home PC monitor. Tacked to Conner's corkboard, next to his official varsity soccer team photo. Whenever anyone brought up the subject of the strips, the question was answered only with vague smiles and faraway expressions. The time frame of the photos was a series of ups and downs, but that one afternoon was close to perfect.


End file.
